custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance with Barney (1999)
Dance with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 6 released on September 16, 1999. It is not to be comfused with the 2013 episode video of the same name. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids have a big dance party in the school to learn all about dances. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Jesse *Emily *Kim *Kathy *Shawn *Hip Hop Dancers *Old King Cole *John Roady *Ester Roady *Madison Roady *Sarah Roady *Michael Gabbard *Marvin Johnson *Mica Johnson *Mrs. Matuma *Kenya, African Dancers *Mrs. Chen *Li-an Chen *The Dancing Chinese Dragon Costume *Japanese Dancers *Russian Dancers *Fergus McClaren *Scotish Dancers *The French Cookie Chef Dancers *French Can Dan Dancers *Spain Dancers *Mexican Musicians *Mexican Dancers *Eliana *Brazilian Musicians *Brazilian Dancers *Rebecca Garcia *Ballerina Dancers *Joe Scruggs Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #The Big Dance Party Dance #We Love to Dance #Dancing Won't You Come and Join Me #You Might Like Something New #Jazz Music Dancing #Country Music Dancing #Hip Hop Music Dance #Mr. Knickerbocker #Conga, Conga, Conga #The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance #Old King Cole #The Traditional Native American Grass Dance #The Traditional Native American Butterfly Dance #The Traditional Kenya, African Dance #The Dance of the Chinese Dragon #The Traditional Japense Dance #The Traditional Russian Dance #Dudy Hudba Music #The Traditional French Cookie Chef Dancing #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #The Traditional French Can Can Dance #The Traditional Spain Dancing #The Fiesta Song #La Raspa Mexican Hat Dance #A La Derecha the Right #The Traditonal Brazilian Carnival Dance Parade #Everybody Dance #Baby Bop's Ballet Dance Class #The Dance of the Suger Plum Faires Instrumental #The Dance of the Little Swans Instrumental #Blue Danube Waltz Instrumental #Happy Dancin' #The Dance Song #Wiggle In My Toe #The Hokey Pokey #Looby Loo #The Baby Bop Hop #Baby Bop's Street Dance #The Dino Dance #The Barney Boogie #Look at Me, I'm Dancing! #Dancing is Great! #Everyone is Special #A Friend Like You #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 6 voice and 1998-1999 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4-6 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 6-14 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Season 5 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Sing and Dance with Barney". Season 5 costumes appears Season 6 voices first was "The Adventures of Barney & Arthur" TV Series 1999, first appearance of the Season 6 costumes from "Barney's Afterschool Activities (1999)" (September 6, 1999). *The Season 6 Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm/A "Little" Mother Goose". *The Season 4-6 Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The Season 6 Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "More Barney Songs". *The Season 4-6 BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The Season 6-14 BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "More Barney Songs". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "You Can Do It!". *The Barney & Friends Season 4-6 set is used in this home video. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The I Love You is used, with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's Season 6 voices. *The preview for this video is annouced by Tosha's Mom, and she works at Kingston, Ontario, Canada. *The front cover of the 2013 re-release is the same from the front cover 2013 episode video of the same name, except the Season 5 Barney costume from "Sing and Dance with Barney" replaces the Season 13 Barney costume. Also, the 1997-2002 Baby Bop and BJ costumes from "Sing and Dance with Barney" replace the Season 12 costumes. Category:1999 episodes